darktimesroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Link
Link was a warrior assembled from the past to lead the Grand Rebellion. Link is a strong good hearted warrior, who doesn't talk much. Link is skilled in hand to hand combat,and archery. He will fight for everything good. 160px-Link Artwork 4 (Skyward Sword).png|Link preparing to fight. Legend-of-zeldas-link-1-.jpg|Link riding his horse. Link 1.png|Link with his bow. Link 2.gif|Animated Link riding his horse. Orgins Link lived in a less modern time. He lived in a timeline, where he battled evil forces constantly to keep his crush, Princess Zelda safe. Link was reincarnated many times, along with Zelda, in a cycle that seemed to never end. One day, when Storm came into his timeline, Storm destroyed the turn of events. He stabs Zelda to death, then attempts to kill Link with a spear; but the Master Sword protects him. Storm, in frustration leaves(Going back to his timeline). Link vows to kill Storm, so he secretly follows the Mastermind into these Dark Times. Meeting the Rebels When Link enters the Dark times, he is immedaitly attacked by the Void Empire's Elites. The Void Empire gangs up on Link, and nearly kills him. Fourtanely, a strange man saves him. The Strange man easly kills the Elites, and takes Link to a base. At The base, the Man questions Link on what he was doing out there. The man tells Link its a dangerous place at night. Link asks "Why". The Man said don't play games with me, you know Storm likes to hunt in the Night. Link then tells him he's from a different timeline, and how is cycle was broken. The Old Man sighed, and takes Link to the Previous Rebel Leader, Mark. Mark, after hearing Links story has Link a secret force of individuals bent on taking out Storm at all Cost. Mark askes Link to join him on their quest to overthrow Storm. Link agrees, and Mark tells the man to train Link in the ways of modern combat. The Death of Mark Several years have passed, and Link now understands the modern world. He knows karate,tai quan do, and even the art of the ninja. Link is also the second in command of the ressistance (General). One day Mark's spies claim they have found Storm's base: Stormos. They say the area is abbandoned, except for a few men. So, Link,Mark, and an army of rebels are sent to destroy the base. They march there, only to find it is not abbandoned. There are THOUSANDS of men there. They realize their spies have betrayed them, and in an act of fear they flee. The Void pursuits them aggresivly, resulting in the slaughter of most of the armry, including Mark. Link, and a few Elite Rebels barely escape. The Surviving Rebels flee to their base, where they realize the traitors have taken over their base. Link refused to take this lying down, and over the next few years he gathered an army big enough to recounquer their base. He then returns to the base, and kills every traitor with nothing but his sword. He then claims his place as rightful leader of the rebels. The Darklands Skirmish The Full battle can be found at "A tragic loss' One day Link decided to attack Storm. He gathered his top men, and marched over to the Darklands. On his way their, he was met by a wise man named Yoda. Together they attacked the Darklands, and almost won. Until Storm brings out Dark Link . The Rebels are slowly pushed back to their land. Category:Male Category:Good